The present invention relates to an eating aid, and more specifically, to a device for aiding persons to eat when they only have the use of one hand.
Eating aid devices are known in the prior art, but these devices have the disadvantage of being permanently mounted to dishes and thus not portable, difficult or complicated to make and/or use, or not easily washed for repeated use.